Teen Titans:Clover and Abyss
by Hoshi Hikarino
Summary: When Mysterious girl with the power over plants shows up in Jump City, so does Slade. Can the Titan's help save this girl's friend or has her friend really become Slade's new Aprentace? COMPLETED!
1. Clover

Notes: Hello there shmoopies! This fic is about me and my friend as teen titans. I know sounds lame, but it's not what you think. We just meet up with them. You'll see what I mean. Anyways I'm going to write this in third person even though I'm in it, because I'm not the main character I'm only a side character. I'm Clover and my friend is Abyss. Kay enjoy!

* * *

The street lights turn on down the city street as the cloudy sky darkens into night. Five teenagers run down it to the recently robbed store on the corner.

"There he goes," cried Robin, catching a glimpse of the thief as he rounded the corner. "Don't let him get away!"

Starfire and Raven flew ahead catching up with the thief.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven knocked over one of the street lamps in front of the thief who merely jumped over it. Starfire powered up her fire bolts ready to strike but the thief was suddenly surrounded by a thorn bush cage. Raven and Starfire both paused for a moment surprised by the unexpected capture.

"Dude, what happened," said BB as he Robin and Cyborg ran into the puzzling scene.

"There," declared Robin as he pointed to a silhouette. Then a girl stepped out of the shadows. She had brown hair that was up in a bun with a braid coming out. She wore a short green dress, a brown vest, brown boots, brown gloves, and a green cape. "Who are you?"

"I'm Clover," she replied. "You're the teen titans right?"

"Yah, we are," replied Cyborg who looked as confused as everyone else.

"Wow! It's awesome to meet you guys," she said jumping up in the air, landing in front of them and then holding out her hand.

"Oh Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire jumping to take her hand. "A new friend!"

Clover then shook the other titans' hands as Starfire inquired her about her favorite things. When Robin shook her hand he asked, "Umm… so are you knew around here or something?"

"Well yah. I'm a super hero back home," she replied her happy smile fading into a slight frown, but changed back as quickly as it came.

"Umm… I hate to interrupt, but we should probably get him to jail," said Raven pointing to the thief in the thorn cage.

"I guess I should explain everything later," Clover replied.

* * *

"So what brings you around here?" asked Cyborg after they returned to Titans tower.

"Some guy called Slade," she replied looking serious.

"Slade!?" exclaimed Robin as his face became stone cold.

"Then he is here," she replied looking both relieved and angry. "I've been following him and I lost his trail not too far out of town. I thought that this would be a good place to pick up the trail."

"Why are you looking for Slade?" asked BB.

"Well…" started Clover and she turned away. "My friend, Abyss, and I were a super Hero team back home. Then one day Slade showed up. He said that he was searching for an apprentice."

"He came after you too," asked Robin whose eyes narrowed for his memories were only to clear.

"Not me, Abyss," answered Clover. "He said that he's been watching her for a while and that he knew about her power."

"What power is that?" asked Raven.

"She doesn't use it much, but she can open portals to other dimensions. There are eight dimensions in all. We lie in the third dimension, but he wanted the seventh."

"Why that one?" asked Starfire.

"Because if she opens that one anything that's sucked into it will slowly be torn apart and destroyed."

"With that kind of power he could do whatever he wants," said Robin thinking. "If she joins him…"

"She would never join him," said Clover hotly. "He kidnapped her. He won't be able to use her powers. She won't let him."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that," replied Robin. "I would never have joined him, but he finds something to use against you to get you to do what he wants."

"But there's nothing he could find that would get Abyss to join him," she replied with a worried tone.

"You'd be surprised," Robin answered.

"No! I won't let him do that," said Clover. "I won't let that happen! I'll save her!"

"Calm down. You won't be able to save her if you can't control your emotions," said Raven, but Clover looked as if she were about to cry.

"It will be alright," comforted Starfire. "I am certain that you will save your friend."

"Yah, we'll help you," said Cyborg as the others nodded.

"Thank you," Clover replied.

"For the mean time you can stay here," said Robin and Clover thanked them again.

They then showed her where their rooms were and then took her to the guest room.

"Is that any one's room?" she asked pointing to the one across the hall. Terra was written upon the door. The titans remained silent. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No it's ok. You didn't know," replied Beast Boy.

"Well you'll be staying here," continued Robin trying to break the silence. "If you need any of us we'll be right down the hall."

"Okay Thanks," said Clover as she entered her room.

* * *

"Clover? Clover," said Starfire outside of her new friend's door. It was about midnight and the other titans had gone to sleep. "Are you asleep?" Starfire opened the door, but the room was empty.

"Starfire?" asked Robin who was behind her.

"Robin! Clover is not here!"

"Clam down Star. She said that she usually works at night and that she wanted to keep looking for Slade," Robin replied and then yawned.

"You let her go out alone? Why did you not go with her? She should not be searching alone. It is unacceptable," answered Starfire in a worried tone.

"I offered to go, but she said that she would be fine," said Robin, but Starfire didn't look satisfied. "Don't worry Star I gave her a communicator so she can contact us if she finds anything."

"I still think that someone should have gone with her," replied Starfire as she and Robin returned to their rooms, but as soon as Starfire opened her door Clover's voice came from Robin's communicator as well as her own.

"What is it Clover?" asked Robin.

Clover's frantic voice was heard once again from the communicators, "It's him. It's Slade." Then nothing…

* * *

Well that's all for now I'll update at some point in the future… hopefully. I've got so much other junk to do I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter. oh well. I hope you liked it. Comments Please . 


	2. The Search

Notes: Hey it's the second chapter. First I would like to thank videogamerx for inspiring me to writing this chapter. What can I say comments inspire me. Well thanks again and I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

"Robin What's up," asked Cyborg as he met the other titans in the main room of Titan's tower.

"Yea what's the deal it's like midnight," said Beast Boy who gave a huge yawn and then started at Robin in a daze.

"Clover went out looking for Slade," Robin replied.

"What!?" exclaimed Beast boy, Cyborg and Raven all at once.

"Why did she go out alone?" inquired Raven.

"Yea dude what was she think…" started BB.

"Enough," interrupted Robin, "that's not important now. She's in danger and we've got to find her." The giant screen that the titan's were standing in front of turned on. On it was a map of the city. "Her communicator must have been destroyed so we'll have to track her down by hand." Three points started blinking on the map. "I told her where Slade's old hideouts were so we should probably start there. The third is where she lost Slade's trail. She most likely started in one of these three areas. Raven, check this hideout," ordered Robin as he pointed to one of the blinking lights. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, search the second. Starfire, we'll look where she lost Slade's trail."

* * *

The titans left the tower to their assigned places. Raven flew to Slade's first hide out which was now in ruins. The last time she was here was when Robin had seen hallucinations of Slade. She looked around for any kind of evidence that Clover had been there.

Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived at Slade's second hideout in the Titan car. They got out and began looking around. Beast Boy's face was stern. He had not been here since he said goodbye to Terra and placed the engraved plank upon her stone prison, but he couldn't think of that now. He had to concentrate on finding Clover least she befalls the same fate.

"Hey Beast Boy over here," called Cyborg who was leaning over something not to far away from BB.

"What is it?" he asked as he ran over to Cyborg's side.

"A foot print"

"Who's"

"I'm not exactly sure," he said as he looked over the freshly made footprint. Then Cyborg and Beast Boy's communicators started beeping.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven," came Robin's voice. "There's no trace of either of them here. What about you?"

"Nothing here so far," came Raven's voice.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy what about you?" asked Robin.

"We've found a foot print I think it might be Slade's," replied Cyborg.

"We'll be right over" said Robin and then turned his communicator off.

"I'll be over shortly. I still want to look around a bit longer," replied Raven.

"I'll tell Robin when he get's here," and the Cyborg too turned off his communicator. Fifteen minutes passed in silence as they waited.

"Hey Cyborg, I want to look over here for a bit," said Beast Boy as he pointed to the tunnel that led to where Terra lays dormant.

Cyborg looked at Beast boy sympathetically and then said, "sure."

Beast Boy walked down the tunnel knowing that it wouldn't be long now before Robin and Starfire would show up. He needed to see Terra again. He wanted to tell her that he was there and that they were still looking for a cure, even if she couldn't hear him. He got to the end of the tunnel and froze in horror.

"Cyborg we're here," called Robin as he and Starfire entered the cave.

"Where is Beast Boy?" asked Star as she looked around for her missing comrade.

"He went to go see Terra," replied Cyborg.

"Maybe I should have sent him with Raven," answered Robin regretting his decision.

Then they heard Beast Boy's cry echo in the cave. "NOOOO!" The three sprang into action unprepared for what they were about to see. Upon entering the room they saw Beast Boy on the ground with tears running down his face. He was in front of where Terra stood frozen or rather where she should have been. The three stood there for a few minutes unable to say anything. Robin then walked up to the empty rock on which Terra once stood. He expected to see her broken remains behind it, but there was nothing. Then a beeping sound could be heard that started slow and then quickened.

"Everyone Move!" yelled Robin as he grabbed Beast Boy and then bolted towards the door with Starfire and Cyborg in front of him. Just as they made it out of the room it exploded, but they weren't out of it yet. The whole place was collapsing. They ran down the tunnel with Starfire and Cyborg blasting rocks out of their way. Beast Boy was now too running. They just made it out as the entrance collapsed. "Slade," said Robin coldly as he stared at the now blocked entrance.

Beast Boy's tears of despair now changed into tears of anger and frustration. "SLADE! I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS!" he yelled and then turned into a Gorilla and started pounding on the cave wall.

"Beats Boy. Beast Boy! Stop!" Terra's still alive. He didn't break her," said Robin trying to calm down his enraged friend.

Beast Boy then returned to his normal from and said, "Then we have to find her."

"We will, but first we need to find Clover," Robin replied.

* * *

Raven looked around the abandoned hideout. She had looked it over twice, but she felt that she was missing something. She kept searching. Finally she found a door that was blocked by debris. After the debris was moved she opened the door. It led to a hall which Raven followed. Then she saw it. Someone lying on the ground unconscious.

"Clover!" she yelled as she ran to her side. Raven used her power to heal what she could, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't awaken her. "Robin," Raven said into her communicator.

"What is it Raven?" he answered.

"I found Clover."

* * *

Well that's it for now I'll write again some other time. I already know what I want in the next chapter, but this seemed to be a good place to stop for now. Well I hope you liked it. Comments Please. They really inspire me to write. 


	3. Clover's memories

Notes: Hi. Ummm… This chapter might be a bit confusing. It's kind of about Clover's memories from Raven's point of view so when I say Raven I mean Clover. Well you'll see what I mean.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" asked Starfire after they got Clover back to Titan's Tower.

"I'm not sure Star," replied Robin as he gazed into the computer screen in which Clover's medical information flashed across the screen. "She's just asleep."

"Is it a coma?" asked Cyborg who was also looking at the screen.

"No, her injuries are to minor to have caused one," Robin replied as he started looking over the data from the beginning again. "We need to find out what happened to her."

"Dude, how are we supposed to do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'll take care of it," answered Raven and then she began to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven entered into a dream-like state. Then all of Clover's life flashed through her mind. Then she found the memory.

Raven stood facing Slade. "Where is Abyss!" Raven yelled, but it was Clover who had said it.

"What's Wong? Getting lonely with out your friend," said Slade coolly. Raven could feel the anger growing inside of her, but she felt unconnected to it because it wasn't her own emotion.

"Let her go," Raven said through gritted teeth.

"I would, but you see she doesn't want to leave," replied Slade and then behind him a figure could be seen in the shadows. A girl about Clover's age stood there in a black cloak holding two thin Japanese swords. She wore black gloves, boots, and pants, but that was all that was visible.

"Abyss?" Raven again heard herself say, but the girl didn't respond. Raven felt the joy and worry that Clover was now feeling. "A-Abyss…"

Abyss then attacked swinging one of her swords at Raven and then the other. She dodged both and through some seeds around Abyss. The same thorn cage that had captured the thief when they first met Clover appeared around Abyss now.

"What did you do to her?" Raven again felt Clover's fury, but Slade didn't have a chance to answer. Abyss had broken free. Her swords had broken through the plant easily. Abyss attacked again. "Abyss, stop!" But Abyss didn't stop. Raven dodged many of the attacks, but wasn't always quick enough. Now on the ground looking up at Abyss Raven felt Clover's regret of her next move. Raven hit Abyss. She fell to the ground and her hood fell down. She had short brown hair that was held back in pigtails. She had blue eyes that were strangely blank. There was something on either side of her head but Raven couldn't make it out.

Then a strong breeze started coming from Abyss. "Abyss No!" yelled Raven feeling Clover's sudden fear. Above Abyss a dark portal opened up.

* * *

The other Titans waited in the room as Raven meditated. It had only been a few seconds. Raven gasped "The portal," she said quietly.

"Portal?" asked Robin. "What portal?"

"Wait didn't Clover say that her friend can open portals?" asked Cyborg remembering what happened the night before.

"Yea, that's right," agreed Beast Boy.

"What is going on," said Star. "I wish to know what is wrong with our friend."

"I know Star," replied Robin. "We just need to wait for Raven to find out."

* * *

Raven was pulled into the portal. She found her self in a strange place after she went through. They were on the edge of a forest, but instead of leaves on the trees there were what appeared to be green see-through Christmas tree ornaments. The grass looked like sharp needles, but was as soft as velvet. The sky was a royal blue color and the clouds were solid. Raven could tell because strange birds had nests upon them. Raven felt Clover's relief. Raven new that Clover was afraid that Abyss had opened the seventh dimension of destruction.

Raven looked around on alert. "Abyss where are you!" she called. "I know you're here."

"What's wrong?" said a cool emotionless voice. Slade came out of the forest with Abyss close behind. "Isn't this where you came to get away from everyday life with Abyss?"

"Shut up!" Raven yelled. Again fury filled her.

"Yes I know all about this place and how you would spend hours here in the forth dimension of time," said Slade as he walked slowly forward. "In fact if you two hadn't came here so often I might not have found out about her powers, so I'm obligated to thank you."

"I said Shut UP!" roared Raven as the trees started attacking Slade with their branches, but he dodged them easily. Now that the branches were every where Slade couldn't be seen.

"I followed you here," came Slade's voice and Raven smashed the branches together and then moved them apart in the direction in which his voice came, but no one was there. "I discovered all of your secrets." Again Raven attacked only to reveal nothing. "I've got all that I wanted." She again smashed the branches together, but instead of Slade jumping out it was Abyss. Raven dodged her attack and made a wall of thorns to stop her from attacking again.

"And there's nothing you can do about it," said Slade directly behind Raven. She jumped and turned around quickly, but Slade struck faster then she could turn. Raven fell to the ground. "So, what are you going to do now that you're trapped here?"

"Trapped?" said Raven with a smirk. "Do you really think that I haven't been here enough to know how to get out?" She stood up to face Slade, but was only thrown back down to the ground again.

"You can't get out if Abyss won't let you," replied Slade who was advancing on her again, but this time she was prepared and dodged his next attack.

"That would be true, but you foolishly sent me to the forth dimension," Raven said when she was out of harms reach, "the only dimension in which Abyss can't seal for no one can control time." Then Raven felt Clover concentrating on their dimension and then she faded from that dimension and appeared there.

Soon Slade and Abyss appeared there too. "I'm not through with you yet," said Slade with a hint of anger. "I still have an experiment I'd like to test." Raven prepared herself. "I gave Abyss a new power and I needed someone to test it on."

Then a dark mist came from Abyss. Raven looked around feeling Clover's uncertainty. Clover fell to the ground, but Raven didn't fall with her. Another Clover stood next to Raven. The Clover on the ground disappeared along with the room. The remaining Clover apparently couldn't see Raven.

"What do you think?" asked Slade as he walked through the dark mist.

"What did you do? Where are we?" yelled Clover.

"I've trapped you in your mind, and now I will destroy you from the inside out," said Slade his eyes narrowing. Clover through some seeds around him, but nothing happened.

"What?" said Clover looking at the seeds in confusion.

"Your powers won't work here," said Slade walking closer. "This is your mind. Plants don't exist here."

Then Raven felt someone hit her and they both fell to the ground.

"Raven?" said Clover who had been thrown into her. Raven looked back to where Clover and Slade were moments before, but they weren't there. It was clear that she wasn't in Clover's memory any more.

"Clover you have to wake up," ordered Raven as they got up off the ground.

"I see you've managed to find us Raven," said Slade coolly. "No matter, I'll take care of you both. Abyss, take care of them." Then Abyss too came from the dark mist.

"Abyss no!" yelled Clover, but Abyss ignored her and charged swords ready. Then Abyss was knocked over by someone in a black cloak.

"Abyss?" asked Clover seeing two of them fighting each other.

"Clover go! I can't hold her off for long," yelled one of the Abysses.

"Then that's not you," said Clover.

"It is her or rather my version of her," said Slade walking upto the two struggling Abysses, "and I will not let any get in her way." He then through one of the Abysses aside and she disappeared. Clover tried to run to where she was last, but Raven stopped her.

"Abyss!" cried Clover.

"We need to get out of here," said Raven still holding Clover. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! I end it here. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next. Comments Please. 


	4. the Next Step

Notes: Hello it's another chapter yay! I wrote an outline of the rest of the story so the next chapter should be out soon. Sorry if this one's a bit short.

* * *

"What the heck is taking her so long?" asked Beast boy as he jumped around Raven. It had been only five minutes, but the wait seemed much longer. Just then both Raven and Clover jerked awake. Beast Boy flew back in surprise. 

"Clover you have awakened," rejoiced Starfire giving Clover a hug.

"What happened?" asked Robin looking at Raven, but she didn't have time to answer.

"Raven!" yelled Clover braking free from Starfire's hug. "Why the Fudge did you do that? She was right there we could have saved her!"

"There was nothing we could do," replied Raven calmly.

"Yes there was!"

"You would have died."

"I would rather have died then to abandon her!"

"What good would that do her!" yelled Raven back her anger growing. Clover didn't respond. "You would be dead and she would still be under Slade's control!"

"What if we could have saved her?" replied Clover. "Then we left her there alone to be controlled by him. We might not get another chance like that!"

"HEY!' yelled Robin as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire pried the two apart. "Would you two calm down and tell us what happened?"

* * *

"So Abyss is working for Slade," stated Robin after Raven and Cover told them what happened. 

"No she isn't!" yelled Clover. "It wasn't like her. I mean it was her but it was like …"

"She was someone else," finished Raven and Clover nodded. "That's because Slade found a way to control her mind."

"How can he do that?" asked BB astonished.

"He must have found a way to advance that thing he used on Terra," said Robin thinking out loud.

"What?" asked Clover who still didn't know who Terra was.

"Terra was once Slade's apprentice too," said Beast Boy with and sad and almost angry look on his face.

"She was controlled by this suit Slade made," continued Cyborg.

"What happened to her?" asked Clover remembering the empty room and fearing the worst.

"She was entrapped in stone after breaking free from his control in order to save us," replied Starfire sadly.

"And now it seems that he's modified that invention to come up with something that can control people's minds," said Robin.

"Wait did either of you see Terra?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why would we? She's in the other hideout, remember?" asked Raven who wasn't yet told about their discovery.

"She's gone," replied Robin, "Slade's taken her."

"What?" exclaimed Raven.

"Why?" asked Clover.

"We're not sure," Cyborg replied shaking his head.

"What if he's using Abyss to attack her mind like he did to me?" asked Clover.

"I'd doubt that," replied Raven.

"Why?" replied Clover.

"She can apparently fight back when the controlled Abyss enters anyone's mind," she answered.

"Then we won't have to worry about that happening again," said Clover walking to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Cyborg who was sitting in a chair next to the door.

"I'm going back," she replied.

"Wait," said Starfire putting her hand on Clover's shoulder. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine," Clover replied.

"Your mind needs time to recuperate," Raven said, but Clover didn't look satisfied.

"Don't worry," said Robin. "Cyborg and I are going to search for Slade."

"Yea get some sleep we'll be back when you wake up," Cyborg agreed.

"Do not worry my knorfka taught me how to make furlweng. It'll help bring you good dreams," replied Starfire.

"Uhh… Star maybe she should try to sleep on her own," answered Robin knowing well to steer clear of food from Starfire's planet. Reluctantly Clover gave knowing well that her head still felt funny.

* * *

"We failed this time," came Slade's cool voice from the shadows. Abyss and another girl were standing in a dark room facing him. "But it doesn't mater. We'll move on to the next part of my plan and this time we will not fail."

* * *

Well that's it for that chapter I know it's not much. Not much is going to happen in the next chapter either, but it'll get exciting after that. Comments Please . 


	5. Bonding

Notes: Well if you couldn't tell by the title this chapter is about bonding. Through out the TV series the titans bond with each other so I figured that I'll add a chapter where Clover bonds with the Titans. This one might get a little cheesy. Oh and the first part is from Clover's perspective because I thought that it worked best that way.

* * *

Clover laid awake in bed listening to Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy's conversation outside the door.

"Will what happened to Terra happen to Abyss?" asked Starfire.

"I hope not, but things aren't looking good," replied Raven. "If we don't find Abyss soon something similar may very well happen."

"But what about Terra?" asked Beast Boy. "Why did Slade take her? She's no good to him now that she's stone."

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," replied Raven. Then a static sound could be heard through the door. "Yes Robin what is it?"

Clover heard the static sound again and could make out Robin's voice, but she couldn't understand what he said.

"Come we must analyze it," said Starfire who then left.

"Beast Boy, look after Clover. Make sure she doesn't do anything irrational," said Raven before following Starfire. Then the door creaked open.

"Umm… hi. You awake?" asked BB.

"Yea," Clover replied. "So what did Robin find?"

"I don't know it's some technological thing, but it's something about Slade," answered BB.

"I was wondering who exactly was Terra?" asked Clover. "I don't mean to bring up any bad memories or any thing. I'm just curious about who she was before Slade."

"Well, I suppose we didn't exactly know her before Slade," stared Beast Boy. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. Terra is complex. When we met her she didn't have a home. She was always on the run…"

* * *

"So what does it mean?" asked Raven looking over the data Robin sent over again.

"It means that Slade was here, but I think he left it here on purpose," replied Robin.

"A trail?" said Starfire.

"More like a trap," answered Raven. "So what do we do?"

"I'm going to head back to where Terra was and see if I can find any more of it," answered Robin. "Raven I'm going to need your help moving the rubble."

"I'll meet you there," Raven replied and then turned off the monitor. "Starfire wait here and try to keep Clover's mind off Abyss."

"Very well, I shall engage in the conversational chat with Clover," replied Star happily. Then Raven left.

* * *

"So, Terra was a Titan?" Clover said after Beast Boy finished.

"Yea we were… really close," said Beast boy looking away.

"I'm sure you'll find away to save her," answered Clover. "She probably wouldn't want you to get down now. She's probably waiting there to see you again even though she can't move."

"Thanks," Beast Boy replied and then Starfire entered the room.

"Hello," said Starfire beaming. "Do you wish to hear the music of my home planet Tameran?"

"Tameran?" asked Clover.

"Oh yes. It is my home do you wish for me to expand upon your knowledge of it?"

"Umm… I guess, but I don't really have any knowledge of it."

Starfire squealed in excitement ready to describe her home.

"It's really… different. Trust me. I've been there."

"Really, you were in space," said Clover shocked. "That is so cool!"

* * *

"He's definitely leaving a trail," said Robin after gathering a third piece of evidence the next day.

"We shouldn't follow it," replied Raven. "It's a trap. I know it."

"We don't have much of a choice," Cyborg replied.

"Then what should we do?" asked Starfire hovering a little above the ground with a concerned look on her face.

"Yea we can't just sit here," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We can't risk falling into a trap either," Raven sternly reasoned.

"We might have too," said Robin looking over what they found, "but we need to gather more information first to make sure we know what we're getting into."

Then Clover walked in who had apparently just awakened because her hair was a mess and she yawned before greeting everyone.

"You have awakened," exclaimed Starfire excitedly before running over and giving Clover a hug.

"Feeling better?" asked Cyborg. Clover nodded after Starfire had let go.

"Umm… about looking for Abyss…" Clover started, but was immediately overwhelmed with the Titan's protests. "Would you hold on a sec," Clover shouted over them and they silenced. "Look I know that I can't go looking for her now. I thought over my last fight with Slade and I realized that I'm just not strong enough to beat him, but I can't just let him go either, so I was wondering if you guys could help me train so I can become stronger."

"You don't have to fight him alone," replied Robin.

"Yes we shall assist you in battle so you can be victorious," Starfire answered.

"Ya, I know, but I need to be stronger," started Clover, "I know Abyss better then anyone, so you need me to win, but I can't be of much help if I can't fight. All you can do is assist me. I'm the only one who knows what to expect and how to handle what he makes Abyss through at us. I'm the only one who can really fight freely."

"We've dealt with the unexpected before," replied Cyborg who felt as though he had been under estimated.

"Yea it's no big deal," BB agreed, but Clover didn't look convinced.

"We'll help train you," stared Robin, "but you'll have to trust that we can help you."

"Okay," Clover replied in a relieved sort of way.

"We can get started now if you'd like," suggested Cybog as he headed for the door.

"Yea come on," yelled Beast Boy running after Cy.

"Yes I would like to see you in battle since I have not truly seen you unleash your abilities," Starfire said excitedly as she too joined Cyborg and Beast Boy at the door, but Clover lingered behind.

"Don't you want to get started?" asked Robin who had started walking to the door, but stopped half way.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute," Clover replied. "I just want a word with Raven for a moment if that's alright with you." Clover turned towards her and she nodded.

"Umm… Okay," Robin replied. "I'll just see you guys out side then." He then turned and left.

"So, what do you want?" asked Raven.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night," said Clover in looking at the ground rather then Raven's face.

"It's okay," Raven replied. "You were upset."

"That doesn't make what I did alright," Clover replied lifting her head. "It just wasn't like me at all. Ever since this started I haven't been myself and last night… I was just… so close. I didn't want to… I mean she was right… I just couldn't …"

"I know," said Raven stopping Clover from trying to explain a feeling that she simply couldn't. "It was hard to let go when you were so close. I can understand why you were angry." Clover looked a bit more at ease, but not quite satisfied yet. "Don't worry about it. Now let's go. The others are waiting." Clover nodded and they left to go outside.

* * *

Well that's all of the doom for this chapter. I'm going to finish off the whole "bonding" thing in the next chapter. There's really nothing all too important in this chapter. Oh and incase your wondering what the trail thing is I don't know. I'm just too lazy to come up with something so you can use your imagination on that one. Well I hope you liked it even if it's a bla chapter. Comments please. 


	6. Deja Vu

Notes: Hi another chapter. Yay! Well I'm just concluding the whole "bonding" thing in the beginning of this chapter kind of not really it's more or less spread out, but it's not very obvious that it's bonding. Oh and I'm not suggesting any romance between Clover and anyone. I'm afraid that it might come off that way. Well anyways it should get interesting again after that. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring. I hope you like this one though. Oh and I mention a game called DDM well I really mean DDR. I just did one of those Play Station/Game Station things just so ya know

* * *

"So you've lost the trail," asked Clover who was standing in the hall with Raven and Robin. It had been two days since they last had a clue to Slade's whereabouts and three since Clover started training.

"Ya," replied Robin who looked frustrated.

"It's not that great of a loss," said Raven. "We don't know what he's planning. It could have been a trap."

"We'll try to pick up the trail again, but we won't head into anything fast just to be on the safe side," Robin replied.

No," said Clover. "Don't bother." Raven and Robin looked at her in surprise. "I know that I've been dealing with Slade for a shorter time then you two, but it seems to me that he'll only be found if he wants to be found."

"That's true," agreed Robin.

"but if he wants to be found…," Clover continued.

"then he's up to something," Raven finished her sentence and Clover nodded.

Then Beast Boy came crashing through the hall holding something up in the air and yelling at the top of his lungs, "It's here. I've finally got it!"

"Got what? A brain?" asked Raven sarcastically.

"No even better," started BB. "It's the new Race Man 2001. It's the best racing game ever made!"

"Really? That rox!" exclaimed Clover.

"You like video games?" asked Robin.

"Yea, I usually play role playing games, but racing games are cool too," Clover responded.

"Come on. It has four player," said BB excitedly as he read the back.

"Sweet," Clover replied as she followed BB into the next room.

"Do you have it?" asked Cyborg, who was just as excited as Beast Boy.

"Dude I've totally got it," BB replied holding it up for him to see.

"Alright!" exclaimed Cy. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's play!"

"Clover is learning fast, but I'm not sure if she's learning fast enough," Robin told Raven. They were still standing in the hall where Clover and Beast Boy had left them.

* * *

"She seems to know how to control her powers and she has good reflexes," Raven replied, "but she doesn't know how to fight. When I saw her battling Slade in her mind, she was helpless because she couldn't use her powers. She needs to be prepared for that happening again."

"I can teach her how to fight," suggested Robin, "and maybe Starfire would like to help."

"Ummm… actually we were planning on meditating together," Raven replied.

"Oh, okay," Robin replied a little disappointed.

* * *

"Woooohooo! Cyborg wins again!" Cyborg announced to his defeated components. Clover had lost every game, but Beast Boy had at least won two.

"Do you guys have DDM," asked Clover who was tired of losing.

"Umm… what's that," Beast Boy asked.

"Dance Dance Max," Clover said as if this cleared anything up. "You know that dancing game it's so much fun you need to get it." Cyborg and BB looked at each other uncertainly as if they were wondering if a dancing game could really be fun. Upon seeing this Clover added, "I know tons of guys who like it. Trust me, it's awesome."

"Hey Clover," Robin called as he entered the room. "We have to go train some more."

Clover sighed and then got up to follow Robin.

"Hey we'll get DDM and have it ready to play when you get back!" Cyborg yelled as before Clover left. She thanked him and then closed the door behind her.

"Okay have you ever had any Karate lessons?" asked Robin after they entered the training room.

"Umm… I did a free trial month of Tai-Kwan-do," Clover replied.

Robin sighed at the little amount of training Clover had received and then said, "Okay let's get started."

It had only been an hour before Raven came to expand Clover's mind.

"How did she do?" Raven asked Robin after Clover had left.

"Not to bad for a beginner, but she still needs a lot of improvement," he replied.

"We may not have enough time for her to improve at a normal rate," Raven stated. "Slade could attack at any moment and she's right about being the only one who knows exactly what to do to counter Abyss' attacks."

"What more can we do?" Robin asked

"Whatever we can," Raven replied, then left to find Clover, but she wasn't pleased when she did.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked hotly after entering the main room only to find Clover, Cyborg, and Beast Boy pulling out a new game.

"Hey Raven," BB replied. "Guess what we found." When Raven didn't reply, out of anger, he continued, "Dance Dance Max not one, but TWO!"

"Whoopee," Raven answered sarcastically.

"Come on," Beast Boy started. "You know you wana try it."

"Yea it'll be fun," Clover called from the couch.

"Trust me that isn't my idea of 'fun'," Raven replied, "and YOU can't play either. We've got work to do."

Clover sighed and then got up to leave with Raven.

"If you want to save your friend your going to have to keep focused," Raven lectured.

"Yea, I know," Clover replied. She didn't speak again until they reached Raven's room. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to meditate," Raven answered.

"Meditate?" Clover questioned.

"Yes. It will help you to control and even strengthen your powers." This seemed to satisfy Clover. They sat down and Raven began to instruct Clover.

* * *

"You need to focus," Raven ordered after Clover's third attempt to meditate failed.

"I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind right now," Clover replied.

"You mean that game you were so eager to try out?" Raven snarled becoming frustrated with the exercise.

"No," Clover snapped. "It's the same reason I want to play games and do other things."

"And what is that?" Clover didn't answer Raven's question so she continued, "If you don't what to be here then go."

"I … I just can't face what's happening," Clover replied softly looking at the ground. "I told myself that I can do it and I need to face it, but I just can't bring myself to do that."

"Look, it's hard I know, but you can't run away," Raven started.

"That's what I've been telling myself," she answered.

"But you left out one thing." At this Clover looked up. "You don't have to face it alone." Clover smiled and Raven smiled back. Then Raven said, "Let's try again."

* * *

"HOW IN THE HECK DO YOU WORK THIS THING?" Cyborg yelled as Raven and Clover walked into the room. Cyborg was busy trying to figure out how to work DDM and failing miserably.

"Uhh… What's wrong?" Clover asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. This game doesn't work right," Cyborg ranted.

"Umm… Your doing it wrong, let me show you," Clover said and then walked over to the mat on the floor, which was the controller, and started the game. "See you have to match the arrows at the top of the screen. Here you try." Just as the words came out of her mouth the siren went off.

"What's wrong," Robin called as he entered the room.

Raven had already taken control of the TV and found the source of the disturbance. "It's Slade."

"Where?" Robin asked running over the screen.

"Down town," Cyborg replied who was also looking it over.

"Titans go!" Robin called and everyone followed him out.

* * *

They arrived at a broken down office building and entered with caution, but saw nothing.

"Why would he attack here?" Clover asked looking around and seeing nothing of value.

"Be careful it could be a trap," Robin said pulling out some boomerangs.

Just then a Slade's voice echoed around the room, "Very good Robin, too bad you couldn't see that sooner."

The ground began to shake. "Get out! He's bringing down the building," Robin cried. Raven turned into a shadow of a bird and blanketed everyone except…

"Robin!" called Starfire as Abyss knocked him out of Raven's reach. Starfire along with everyone else was taken outside, but there wasn't enough time to go back. The building collapsed. "Robin… Robin you are here?" Starfire said softly in shock. She then leapt onto the pile of rubble and started digging. "Robin! I am going to dig you out. You will be alright!" The others joined but found nothing.

Then a laugh rung out amongst the silence. "You won't find him there." They looked up to see Abyss.

"In fact you won't ever see your Robin again," came another voice, but this time from behind them. The titans turned around only to find…

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked as the color drained from his face.

* * *

Well I'll just end it here. Hahahahaha! Now you'll have to wait to find out what happens next. Comments Please . 


	7. Aprentice

Notes: Hey another chapter yay! It's been awhile hasn't it? I was away awhile in the summer and then I had to do summer reading and now school. Not to mention that at my school Junior year is known as death year weep I'm gonna diiiieee sniff so I probably won't be updating that often but I do promise to finish the story…eventually. Taking about the story this chapter's going to have a lot of action in it. Whoot! action scenes. Well I don't really have anything else to say so on with the story!

* * *

"Terra is that really…" Beast Boy started, but was unable to finish his sentence out of shock.

Terra stood upon a floating rock still in the same outfit that she was petrified in and smiled at him. Beast Boy looked to be at the point of tears, but then she attacked.

"Beast Boy, look out!" called Raven as she levitated a piece of metal to block the attack.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" asked Slade as he stepped next to Terra. "Aren't you happy to see your old girl friend?"

Beast Boy's eyes flared. He transformed into a tiger as he leapt at Slade who flung him aside easily.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Slade and Beast boy attacked again only to be pinned against the ground. Before Slade could attack he was hit by a hail of green energy balls. Starfire then flew up to BB's aid.

"Where is Robin?" she said firmly holding her hand up ready to hit Slade with more starbolts.

"Where do you think?" he replied. Starfire started towards him, but was blasted aside by a rock.

"Hold on Star," Cyborg called as he readied his sonic cannon to attack Terra who was advancing on the injured Tamerainian. Just then he was knocked over by Abyss and his attack flew over Terra's head just missing her.

"Cyborg," called Clover as she ran to his aid. Clover stood facing Abyss. "I know you're in their Abyss!" She didn't replay. "But I can't let you hurt the Titans so… I'm sorry!" Clover attacked and so did Abyss.

* * *

"Terra Stop!" cried Beast Boy who was now blocking Terra's attack on Starfire. Starfire had now flown to Cyborg's side, who was only slightly injured.

"Hold on BB," Cyborg called as Beast Boy was thrown aside, and then sent a wave from his sonic cannon at Terra who hit a wall of rubble and then fell.

"Where's Slade?" asked Raven who ran up to her battle worn friends. Everyone looked around but he was no where to be seen.

Just then they heard Clover cry, "Abyss, NO!" They turned to see a portal open just above Abyss and it was sucking them in.

All of them held on to whatever they could find, but it was to powerful. Beast Boy lost his grip and flew towards the black vortex. Cyborg shot out his extendable arm and caught him just in time. Then Cyborg called, "Raven! Get us out of here!"

Raven once again turned into what seemed like the shadow of a bird, covering her friends and then escaped.

"Let them go," ordered Slade. "I've got what I want."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" asked Beast Boy after Raven healed all of them as much as she could.

"We track down Slade," Raven answered.

"But how?" Clover asked, but there was no replay.

"How are you doin' Star?" asked Cyborg upon seeing the depressed Starfire in the corner.

She looked up slowly and sighed before saying, "I wish Robin were here."

"I know Star, but he isn't right now," Beast Boy replied.

Starfire erupted in an on rush of emotions, "We should be searching for him! He could be damaged or even… We must find him!"

Just as the words came out of her mouth the front door exploded open causing Clover, Raven and Cyborg to fly back from the impact.

"You don't have to find me," came a voice from the dust cloud that now concealed the door. "I'm right here," Robin finished as he stepped out of the dust cloud in his old apprentice outfit.

Starfire gave a little gasp as Beast Boy said, "No," softly.

"Robin?" questioned Raven unsure if what she was seeing was true.

"Robin, whatever Slade is holding against you this time, don't listen to him," started Cyborg remembering all too well the last time they faced Robin as an enemy, "Fight him!"

"No, he's just like them," said Clover quietly staring at him in disbelief. Then two more explosions happened almost simultaneously engulfing the titans in a giant wave of dust and debris. Terra and Abyss stood opposite of each other on either side of Robin in two new holes in the tower's walls.

"Titans Go!" exclaimed Cyborg as he began their attack. Cyborg and Beast Boy both headed for Abyss who was closest to them. Clover was hit by a rock flung at her by Terra. Starfire came to Clover's aid by attacking her offender. Raven flew at Robin blocking him from attacking Beast Boy.

"Don't even think about it," Raven said sternly as she faced him. He then flung one of his boomerangs at her. She was able to block it, but, to her dismay, that only made it explode. She was able to with stand the explosion instead of being thrown back, but now there was a cloud of dust which concealed everything in front of her including her opponent. Robin jumped through the cloud his foot raised, narrowly missing Raven, but once on the ground he swung his leg around causing her to fall. He stood over her ready to strike, when she grabbed his ankle and dragged him through the ground in her black shadow, taking him to the medical room. "This ought to hold you," she said pushing him into a bed. Then she used her powers to strap him in.

* * *

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Abyss and fired. He missed and now she was running at him swords raised. Suddenly she was thrown aside mid-charge by a green goat.

"Dude you so owe me," Beast Boy announced once he had returned to his original form. Beast Boy's moment of self praise was interrupted by Abyss as she swung her sword at him. He let out a yell of surprise and then turned into a bird in order to dodge the attack.

Cyborg ran at her fist raised, but stopped short. A black vortex opened behind her and she stepped through. Cyborg tried to get away but he was too close and it was growing. His feet left the ground. Beast Boy turned into a squid, grabbed Cyborg's arm, who was already half way through the portal, and then attempted to grab a hold of something else.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy!" cried Clover but was knocked off her feet by a rock that collided with her head. Another rock came flying at her but was blown apart seconds before it made contact by a green light.

Starfire was floating just above the scene, starbolts ready. Terra gave her an annoyed look and then attacked. She made columns of rock burst up from the ground. Starfire avoided them with a combination of dodging and blasting them, but she was eventually hit and smashed into the ceiling.

Terra then turned her attention to Clover who was running towards the vortex in which Cyborg and Beast Boy had disappeared into moments before. Terra threw a giant bolder to block Clover's path. Clover stopped short of colliding with it and then began to run around it. The vortex began to close. Clover didn't have much time.

"Don't run away you coward," Terra called after her, but Clover ignored her. Terra caused two boulders to crash into each other once again keeping Clover from her destination, but this time she was ready. Clover threw a seed right in front of the boulders, it burst open before it hit the ground and Clover jumped on top of the now growing vine. She maneuvered it over the boulders. Terra sent more rocks flying at her, but Clover avoided them. Clover was right next to the portal when BAM! She was hit and knocked to the side. She looked up in time to see the vortex close.

* * *

Robin struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. Raven floated cross-legged mid-air at the end of the bed chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She entered her friend's trapped mind as she had done once before and for the same reason…Slade. Robin's memories passed before her eyes, but one caught her attention. She stood as Robin in Slade's hideout struggling against her or rather his captors with bound hands and chained feet.

"What do you want Slade?" she yelled, but heard Robin's voice. She found it odd saying something with a guy's voice.

"My dear boy, I want you," Slade said as he walked towards her.

"I've already told you I'm not interested," Raven heard her self say.

"Oh but I am," Slade replied coolly, "and I'm afraid your opinion doesn't count for very much."

She stood there with Robin's anger bubbling up inside of her. "So you plan to control me like you are them." She gestured over her shoulder with her head at the two girls who were holding her.

"And why else would I have brought you here?" Slade asked mockingly. "After all you were my first choice for an apprentice. It would only be natural for you to join the team. After all three apprentices are better then one especially when they can't rebel against you." They stared at each other for a few seconds then Slade ordered, "Put him in the machine. Raven struggled as Abyss and Terra dragged her to a giant machine and pushed her in. They locked the door and then stepped back. There was a hissing sound as gas began to fill the small area.

Raven hit the wall and fell to the floor knocking her from her trance. She looked up to see Robin standing in front of her. The straps on the bed behind him were broken.

* * *

"Dude, Where are we?" asked Beast Boy as he looked around at his strange new environment. They seemed to be in some kind of village. There were small stone houses along a dirt path. Their owners had poked their heads out staring at the unexpected visitors curiously. The tallest among them couldn't have been more then half Beast Boy's size. They had an olive green complexion and eyes that seemed to take up most of their faces.

"And where's Abyss?" Cyborg questioned as he looked around for a sign of her whereabouts. He gave up looking visually and began to scan the area for her. "I've got a lock on her. She should be strait ahead." He looked up to see what looked like a temple of some kind. "She must be in there." Almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Abyss appeared at the entrance to the temple.

"They have come to destroy this land help me to defeat them and protect your homes," Abyss announced to the strange creatures. Immediately, they all pulled out weapons that had strange gems on them and prepared to attack.

"No wait, we don't want to hurt you," Cyborg tried to explain, but it did no good. They didn't listen and were now all coming at Cyborg and BB who dodged their attacks. Beast Boy turned in to a bird and flew to the top of one of the strange houses. Cyborg ran in between the two closest houses and came out to a street on the other side. The gems on the creatures' weapons began to glow and then fired different attacks depending on the color of the jewel. Cyborg franticly dodged the attacks but didn't return fire, unwilling to harm the manipulated creatures.

"Cyborg, behind you!" Beast Boy yelled from above. Cyborg turned around only to be hit by some kind of powerful blast. He flew back and bounced off of a tree that resembled a glass willow only it was made of rubber instead of crystals. Beast Boy landed beside him after flying down in the form of a bird as Cyborg looked up to see Abyss standing in front of him holding one of the gems.

* * *

"Starfire, look out!" Clover yelled as a giant bolder came flying at Star. Clover quickly grew a net made of vines and stopped the bolder from hitting Star then sent one of them towards Terra. It wrapped around her ankle and tripped her dragging her towards Clover. Terra broke the vine with a rock and then quickly got to her feet. She then rose up on a rock that separated from the ground and began to hail Clover and Star with an on slot of rocks and boulders. Starfire blasted the rocks flying at her, but Clover wasn't quick enough. She was thrown back from the impact of one of the lager boulders colliding with her stomach. Clover bent over clutching her abdomen in pain, unable to return to her feet.

"Clover!" Starfire cried as Terra readied to finish the tree-shaper. Star flew towards them, hoping with all her might that she'll make it there in time, but Terra suddenly turned flinging the rock at Star instead. The force of Starfire flying at full speed into the oncoming boulder was enough to knock her unconscious. The dull thud of Starfire hitting the ground echoed throughout the room.

"Starfire!" Clover yelled momentarily ignoring the pain of her own injury. Terra stepped towards her unconscious opponent, but quickly jumped aside as a vine wiped the spot she was moments before. "Leave her alone," Clover said as she attempted to stand, but only managed to half achieve her goal by standing in some kind of semi bow.

"What, you want to go first?" Terra said staring at her. "Well fine by me." Terra sent a rock flying at Clover which collided with her head causing her to fall backwards onto the ground again. Clover stared angrily at her attacker. Then her eyes began to glow green. Hundreds of vines flew towards Terra and grabbed her, rapping her in a plant cocoon while other vines formed a cage around her. Clover laid back, weak from the battle, and allowed her self to catch her breath.

* * *

Abyss hit the ground, but quickly recovered. She stood facing the human robot and the shape-shifter. Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaur and charged at his cloaked adversary. Abyss also charged brandishing her weapon. Just before they met Abyss opened a portal and Beast Boy went through it. The portal closed only to open behind her and send BB flying out of it. He hit the ground and transformed back to normal in a daze.

Cyborg readied his cannon for Abyss was now on top of him. He fired, but Abyss dogged it and now her way was clear. She wielded her swords, striking through Cyborg's arm with one causing it to fall to the ground and slashing across his chest with the other. Cyborg staggered backward, nearly losing balance, and then he retaliated. Abyss jumped back avoiding Cyborg's remaining arm. "Time to go back," announced Abyss as a portal opened behind her. She stepped through and immediately it began to close.

"BB, get over here!" Cyborg yelled as he ran for the portal. Beast Boy transformed into a dog and picked up Cyborg's arm before running towards the portal. Cyborg went through with Beast Boy right behind him.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Clover exclaimed as they landed next to her, but her attitude soon changed when she saw their condition. "Are you guys all right?"

"A bit shaken up, but alright," Cyborg said as he reattached his arm. He then scanned the room for Abyss, but was interrupted. The earth began to quake and Clover let out a yell of surprise as ground began to pull her in.

"Clover!" Beast Boy yelled and both he and Cyborg ran towards her. Abyss landed in front of them blocking their path. She swung her swords but missed. Once again they entered in combat.

Starfire stirred unaware of the struggles going on around her, but then she remembered and snapped awake. She looked up to see Beast Boy and Cyborg locked in combat and Clover now being held by two vines in her struggle against being pulled underground. Star let out a small gasp, rose into the air and flew towards her companions. Then rocks came flying at her, but she quickly dodged them.

Terra rose from out of the ground facing Clover saying, "You didn't really expect that sad excuse for a cage would actually hold me, now did you?" Almost the exact moment the words had left her mouth a struggling pair came out of the ceiling, fought mid-air, and crashed into her. Raven and the boy wonder had barely noticed that they had hit anyone at all and continued their fight as if nothing had disrupted it.

Starfire seized the chance to fly to Clover's aid, who was now desperately holding on to the remaining vine, but it was breaking. The vine gave way, but Starfire grabbed it, making it just in time. Then, like a wave, the ground rose on either side of them and collided together, burying them both.

"Starfire! Clover!" Raven called, but she dropped her guard giving Robin just the advantaged he had been waiting for. She flew back and hit the wall. Raven looked up in time to see Cyborg and Beast Boy fly back from the impact of a fourth explosion.

"Well hello Titans," came a calm, deep voice from the cloud of rubble.

"Slade," Raven said coldly as the debris settled around their foe.

"What do you think of the latest addition to my team?" Slade smirked.

Raven ignored his mockery. There were more important things to worry about. They weren't doing well before, but now Slade was here too. She could tell this wasn't going to be good. She quickly grabbed Cyborg and Best Boy and disappeared into the ground.

"We'll continue this fight later," Slade announced. "Come we have a city to take over."

* * *

"Dude why did you do that? Star and Clover need us," Beast Boy said angrily once they had reached the basement.

"Yea, man. We could have done something," Cyborg avowed.

"No, there was nothing we could have done," Raven replied. "If we had stayed, we would have wound up the same. We were out matched."

"Well I'm going back," Beast Boy announced.

"Yea me too," Cyborg said as he ran up the stairs after Beast Boy.

"No wait," Raven called after them, but they paid no heed. Angrily she floated up through the ceiling after them.

"They're gone," Cyborg announced upon entering the now vacant room.

"Come on we still might be able to save them," Beast Boy said as he ran towards the spot Star and Clover had been not five minutes ago, but before he could reach it something broke the surface. A large yellow flower rose from the ground and opened to reveal…

"Starfire! Cover!" they all yelled in unison, but their joy subsided as a horrible stench protruded from the flower. Clover and Starfire leapt out of it and ran across the room as fast as they possibly could.

"Go back! GO BACK!" Clover yelled as the flower slowly closed back up and sunk into the ground. Everyone in the room gasped for fresh air.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Cyborg yelled as his arm turned into a fan, removing the stench.

"It's some flower that comes from someplace in South America," Clover started. "I don't remember what it's called, but it's the biggest flower in the world I think. Anyways it was the only one big enough for us to fit into."

"So now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked as he sat down on the battle worn sofa which broke from the excess weight.

"We find Slade," Cyborg answered.

"Yes, but how?" Starfire inquired.

"We have no way of finding him," Raven reminded him.

"Oh really?" Cyborg replied. "I just happened to put a tracking device on Abyss. This," he pointed to his communicator, "should tell us where they're going."

After everyone gave Cyborg their praise Raven said, "Then let's find them."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope I get the next chapter up sooner, but I can't make any promises. There's only two more chapters left! Whoot 


	8. Confrontation pt 1

Notes: I guess I didn't get this chapter out faster than the last one, oh well. Anyways, now that the ending to the fifth series is out, it kind of collides with my plot a little so I'm just going to pretend that this occurred before the fifth series. Just so it makes sense…maybe…oh well I can pine over that later because… The story's almost over!! But not quite yet there's only one more chapter after this one. So prepare for the BEGINNING OF THE END….

Starting now…

* * *

Deep in the ground a beep from a yellow communicator was muffled by the loud sound of machinery. A man silhouetted by a giant screen watched and replayed the last battle in which his apprentices faced the titans.

"Very good," he murmured mostly to himself, "with Clover and one of the titans down," he continued as he looked at a clip of Starfire and Clover being pulled under the ground, "this town will fall easily along with the rest of the titans."

"Guess again!" Clover yelled as her foot collided with Slade's head. He stumbled back a bit, but the attack seemed to have little to no effect on him. He looked at the line of titans before him ready to attack.

"I see you made it out alive," he began, "how disappointing." He pulled out a metal stick and swung it at Clover who barely dodged it, but was unable to doge his next blow which sent her flying back. Raven and Cyborg charged at Slade, Raven levitating whatever she could and flinging it at him, and Cyborg readying his cannon. Beast boy and Starfire charged forward after their companions, but stopped short. Terra and Robin both landed in front of them ready to attack. Star and BB only allowed themselves two seconds to be overwhelmed by the jumble of emotions that were writhing in side of them. Then they took a deep breath and plunged into battle.

Clover looked up at the battle unfolding around her and quickly got to her feet. After scanning the room once more she realized there was someone missing, however, she didn't remain missing for long. "Cyborg, look out!" Clover yelled as she hurled her self at a shadowy figure behind the half android.

Cyborg only turned around in time to see Clover and Abyss fall to the floor where they became interlocked in fierce combat. Cyborg stepped forward to join in their battle, but his attention was drawn to his previous struggle. Raven was pinned against the wall by Slade's metal bar. She seeped into the wall as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon which threw Slade to the ground. He dodged Cyborg's punch which blew a crater in the ground instead. Slade countered the androids attack and sent him flying back into the wall.

"Take this," came Raven's voice from behind Slade as a piece of machinery slammed into him. She threw three more objects at him, but he dodged them getting closer each time. When he reached her, Raven put up her shield to block his attack. She stepped back putting up a shield as he threw another punch. He then swung his leg around tripping her. Slade stood over her ready to strike when he was forced to jump aside at the last second.

Starfire hit the ground where Slade was moments before. She put a hand to her head which ached from the impact. She ignored the pain as she shot back up into the air as Robin appeared feet from her ready to continue their duel. She fired her green firebolts at him, but he dodged them easily. He threw a grenade at her followed by another. She blasted the first one far enough away to avoid impact with green beams that came from her eyes, but the other one was too close and threw her back. She only opened her eyes in time to barely dodge Robin's metal sick which hit the ground scraping her cheek. She wanted to yell at him to stop, but she knew that it was no good. She looked up into his eyes as he stood over her ready to finish her off. "Robin," she whispered unwilling to continue their battle and waited for his finishing move, but it never came. Robin was knocked off his feet by a blue beam.

"You alright Star," Cyborg asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes. I am undamaged," Starfire answered and then scanned the area to find her opponent, but she couldn't locate him. "Where is…" She started, but was cut short as his feet collided with Cyborg's head. Robin swung around to strike her, but she dodged it. He then grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. Star looked up to see that Robin had abandoned his attack on her and had turned his attention to Cyborg instead. She no longer allowed her self to doubt and re-entered the battle.

* * *

A green ape smashed through the hail of rocks making his was to their source. Terra stood upon a floating rock hitting Beast boy with any form of stone she could get loose. He turned into a bird and dodged them. He then charged at her turning into a tiger hitting her full force. The tiger pinned her to the ground, but not for long. The blonde sent a rock flying into his side knocking him off of her. She got back onto her feet and looked for her adversary. He had returned to his original form and was recovering from the blow she had given him. He looked up just in time to turn into a rabbit and dodge her on slot. Beast boy went through a series of animals in order to dodge all of her attacks. Terra, apparently tired of this game, stopped her rain of stones in order to concentrate on a giant boulder. Beast Boy noticed what she was doing and knew that he had to do something fast. He turned into a cheetah to attempt to get to her before she attacked, but he was too late. The boulder flew at him and he had nowhere to go. Just before the boulder hit, it was torn apart by a black light. Beast Boy looked over to see Raven standing at the edge of the battle. Terra looked over at the new arrival with malice. Beast Boy took the opportunity of the temporary distraction to attack.

Raven turned away from the battle unfolding in front of her to re-enter her own. Unfortunately her adversary used the opportunity to get in an attack. Raven flew back from the impact of Slade's punch, but on his next attempt he wouldn't be so lucky. Raven blocked it and then threw an object at him, which missed, but caused him to back off giving her time to rise into the air and find other objects in which to throw at him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted as she sent multiple objects at Slade. He was able to dodge many of them, but not all. He flew back in between a wall and two large machines. "This ought to hold you," the mistress of darkness said as she moved two large pieces of metal to box in Slade. Raven scanned the room to see if any one was in danger. Starfire and Cyborg were still battling Robin; Beast boy seemed to have the advantage over Terra at the moment; and Clover…

She never had the chance to discover where Clover was at that moment Slade broke out of his would-be-prison. Before she could do anything a detonator blew up in her face. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with a headache and her vision recovering from darkness. Raven snapped back to reality a little too late. He was already on top of her.

"Now, did you really believe that would hold me," he asked leisurely and then swung his fist towards her. She put up her shield just in time to block his attack. Raven tried to think of a way to regain the high ground before Slade attacked again, but it became unnecessary. Slade was swooped away by a flying tree branch.

"Need a hand," came Clover's voice from her right. Raven thanked her and then got back to her feet.

"Where's Abyss?" Raven asked scanning the room quickly.

"I don't know," Clover replied looking a little worried, "She disappeared on me." That matter had to wait for Slade had returned to his feet and was ready to once again re-enter

the battle.

* * *

Cyborg fired into the air but missed as Robin landed and pushed off of his face, doing a flip before reaching the ground. He moved again dodging Starfire's hail of green energy. Starfire moved to attack again, but a dark shadow came from above and knocked to the ground. She was pinned to the ground with Abyss' blades at her throat. A blue energy beam blasted Abyss back giving Starfire time to regain her ground. Cyborg and Starfire stood back to back each facing their own opponent; Cyborg, Robin; and Starfire, Abyss.

* * *

Slade jumped into the air and hit Raven in the side of her head before she had the chance to block. Raven flew back against some machinery. Clover prevented Slade from continuing his attack on her dazed comrade. Raven shook her head, but suddenly stopped. Something in the corner of the room caught her eye. "That's it!" she cried. "That's the machine that's controlling them!"

Clover looked up to see, but was thrown back by Slade. He then gave up his struggle with the tree-shaper and turned towards the more threatening opponent. Raven jumped to her feet narrowly dodging Slade's attack. She flew up into the air and began hurling loose items around her at Slade who was dodging them easily. He hit Raven, but did not continue his attack after she hit the ground. He was now facing Clover who was running towards the machine. Raven put up a force field stopping him in his persuit. "Your fight's with me," Raven said darkly as she faced him.

"Not for long," Slade replied coolly as he pressed a button on his arm. Raven looked up, but she knew that it was already to late.

* * *

Clover dodged some attacks from Terra who had abandoned her fight with BB. She was almost there…

"Clover look out!"

Raven's warning barely registered as something grabbed Clover from behind and dragged into a clear tube locking her inside. Clover attempted to break, but the effort proved futile. She could only watch helplessly from behind this strange indestructible glass.

* * *

Cyborg blasted his sonic canon as the metal arm grabbed and pulled him into a tube. Starefire attempted to free him with her starbolts as another arm grabbed her and trapped her too in a glass tube.

Raven could only watch as they struggled, waiting for one to come after her as well. The attack came quickly from above, but Raven was ready for it. She blasted it apart before it even reached her. She then flew towards the machine to destroy it, but two more arms came after her and cut off her path. She destroyed one, but a third arm attacked her from behind. As she was dragged in she focused all of her energy on forming a shield around Beast Boy and his way to the machine. After She was put in a tube, she yelled, " Beast Boy destroy that machine! It'll free them!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," Slade said in his calm, cold voice.

"Oh yea, and why not?" Beast Boy replied through gritted teeth.

"Because that machine, my dear boy, is the only thing that's keeping Terra from returning to stone."

* * *

Bwahahaha! I end it here. I know it's a short chapter, but This is where I planned it to end and I got tired of writing battle scenes so I cut some out. I'm sure you can tell the lack of battle staring at about the middle of this chapter. Yea this is the result of my laziness. Well at least you got to the good part faster. Lame excuse I know oh well only one more chapter to go! Comments welcome! 


	9. Confrontation pt 2

Notes: Hey I'm back (from where) with the final chapter!!! (applause) First I'd like to thank all those who have read and commented my story. You guys rock hard. This is my first completed story. (tears) I'm so happy. Alright enough sappiness already on to the story! Huzzah!

* * *

_**If you destroy that machine, Terra will turn back to stone…**_

"No," was the only response Beast Boy could mutter. He took a step back; his gaze still set on Slade's cold emotionless face.

Slade let out a cold soft laugh and said, "I'm afraid it's quite true and now you must choose; her freedom or her life."

Beast Boy just stood there unable to move for his whole body had become numb.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled attempting to snap him out of it. "Beast Boy!" she called again after he didn't respond. "Don't listen to him. She's not Terra right now. She's just a puppet being controlled by Slade." Beast Boy slowly turned his head towards Raven, but he could only hear an echo of her voice from the distant place he now dwelled. "You have to destroy that machine!" Raven yelled. BB needed to move fast for Raven couldn't hold up the shield forever.

"Go ahead Beast Boy," Slade taunted, "That is, if you are willing to sacrifice Terra."

_Destroy that machine! Sacrifice Terra. You must choose. That's not her! Her life is in you're hands. Let her go!_ "NOOO!" Beast Boy cried out, indecision running throughout his mind. "I can't… I can't choose."

"But you must Beast Boy," said a voice that made BB freeze. The numbness in his body became more intense as he looked up into the eyes of the speaker.

"Terra," he said softly.

"Could you really sacrifice me, Beast Boy?" Terra asked putting her had on the dark wall that separated them.

"Terra, I could never do that," BB replied placing his hand opposite hers.

"Beast Boy It's a trick!" Raven yelled, but Slade had grown tired of her interruptions. He hit a button on his arm and electricity shot through Raven's cell.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried turning away from Terra. Raven's shield flickered off for a moment, but then she regained herself and focused her energy to keep it up. However, she couldn't return it in time. Terra had entered the shield.

Beast Boy flew to the ground and Terra stood over him ready to strike again. "Terra no," BB pleaded and their eyes connected. Her eyes turned cold and lifeless as a smile curled on her face. "No, You're not Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, turning into a gorilla, and throwing her back. He ran for the machine, his mind now clear.

"No!" Terra cried as she sent a hail of stones after him. He jumped out of the way and then, turning into a rino, smashed the machine. The tubes containing the titans lifted and they leapt out ready to fight.

"You win this time Titans" Slade said as he threw a smoke bomb on to the ground and disappeared.

"No, the Titans win every time," Cyborg replied, but then the room started to shake and fall apart.

"Starfire?" Robin said questioningly as he came to.

"It is me, but we must make the haste," Starfire responded lifting him up.

"Abyss!" Clover called helping her friend to her feet.

"Uh, What happened?" the shadow warrior asked holding her head.

"No time," Clover responded as rocks fell from the ceiling.

Everyone ran for the exit except Raven who turned around. "Beast Boy come on!" Beast Boy ran out of the smoke with Terra in his arms and followed Raven to the exit.

"Everyone alright?" Cyborg asked as he looked around. Everyone was there, but his gaze landed on BB and Terra.

Terra stirred in Beast Boy's hands. "Where am I?" she asked softly.

"It's alright Terra Slade can't use you any more," Beast Boy answered softly.

"Slade?!" Terra shouted jumping to her feet and scanning the area. When she couldn't find him, she turned back to face BB. "Beast Boy I'm…" but she stopped mid sentence and looked down. Her feet were turning back to stone. "What's happening to me?" she asked trying to free herself. Beast Boy couldn't answer her. He looked away tears filling his eyes. "Beast Boy?"

He then grabbed her and kissed her. At first she was surprised, but then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Beast Boy stepped away after her lips turned hard and cold. "I'm sorry Terra," he apologized tearfully and left the remainder of cave to be out side alone.

"Abyss I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Clover cried hugging her friend. "If I had only believed you, none of this would have happened."

"Clover what's going on?" Abyss asked completely baffled.

"That guy who you said was following you," Clover began, " He kidnapped you and put you under some kind of mind control."

"What?!" Abyss exclaimed apparently completely unaware of what had transpired.

"Come on let's head back to the tower," Cyborg suggested.

* * *

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that," Abyss apologized for the hundredth time. 

"It's okay really," Robin replied. "We both were controlled by Slade."

"I'm such a terrible person," she concluded.

Clover let out a laugh, "If you're a terrible person then there's no hope for the rest of us." Then she looked over to the hall where Starfire's concerned voice could be heard.

"He will be all right, will he not?" she asked Raven and Cyborg who were with her.

"Who knows," Cyborg replied.

"Let's just give him some time," Raven answered.

"What happened to… What was his name again?" Abyss whispered to Clover.

"Beast Boy and I'll tell you later," Clover whispered back and then said at large, "Well I guess it's time for us to leave."

"You are departing?" Starfire asked disheartened.

"Yea," Clover replied, "Who knows what Professor Sumodd has been up to while we've been gone."

"Professor who?" Cyborg asked.

"Local villain," she replied.

"Well before you go," Robin began as he pulled something out of his pocket, "We'd like you two to have these." He handed each of them a communicator. " You're now honorary members of the Teen Titans."

"Cool!" Clover exclaimed, but Abyss merely looked it over.

"How could I deserve this after all I've done?" she asked.

"Alright. That's it." Clover turned to Abyss, "For the last time it wasn't your fault. Slade was controlling you."

"But,"

"No buts. Your being completely ridiculous," Clover said giving her friend a warm smile. "You're going to have to forgive yourself sometime."

"She's right," Raven agreed. "You can't let your emotions control you. Not even guilt."

"Oh okay," Abyss replied defeated.

"Well, good bye everyone," Clover called as Abyss opened a portal. "Say bye to BB for me." Then they disappeared into another dimension.

* * *

THE END

It's finished! Woot! (confetti) huzzah! I have nothing more to say except please tell me what you think. Yay!


End file.
